


Challenge Accepted

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Dares and Challenges, Humor, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Mild Language, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint should really know better by now.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 16th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/186952548276/hel-lo-winterhawklings-summer-is-theoretically.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Challenge Accepted** by luvsanime02

########

Clint should really know better by now.

Fuck. Clint doesn’t know how he gets himself into these kinds of situations. Well, no, that’s a lie. Clint’s stubborn, and a smartass, and can’t stop himself from responding to a challenge. Still, lying here out in the open with his hand slowly pulling down his swim trunks is a new level of ridiculous, even for Clint.

The fact that Bucky’s lying opposite him, so close that their legs are tangled together, and is pulling his own trunks down inch by inch, is both a blessing and a curse. Clint really doesn’t want to back down right now, and not just because he’s not the kind of guy who chickens out on a challenge anyway. No, Clint keeps slowly pulling his own shorts down because every time he does, he gets to see more and more of Bucky’s skin, more of that dark patch of hair above Bucky’s dick that Clint really wants to rub his face against, if he’s being honest.

How does Clint get himself into these situations? He really hadn’t been planning on exposing himself during this trip, but that seems to be what’s going to happen. This’ll be so difficult to explain if anyone else sees what they’re up to, and Clint should be more worried about that, probably.

It’s just that Clint’s been wanting to talk with Bucky for a while now, have a few drinks with him. Engage in some filthy hot sex, if he’s been even more blunt. He’s been putting off asking Bucky out, though, because why would someone as gorgeous as Bucky be interested in Clint? He hadn’t really thought that he had a chance in hell.

If their current situation is anything to go by, then Clint’s chances are a lot better than he ever assumed. Clint pulls his swim trunks down just a little bit farther, restraining the impulse to pull them all the way off. No, he doesn’t want their game to end already. He’s not stopping unless Bucky does, either, and the confident smirk on the other’s face tells Clint all that he needs to know. This game’s far from over.

It’s the best and worst kind of anticipation. It’s the middle of the afternoon, and so it’s a minor miracle that no one else has come up onto the deck and seen them yet, and Clint has no idea how this all got started, really. One minute, Clint’s lying down and stretching out, trying to get some sun and listen to the waves, and then Bucky is lying down with him, and the two of them get to talking, and-

Clint had scratched at his chest, and Bucky had mirrored his movements, and then Clint’s hand went lower and so did Bucky’s, and now neither of them is stopping. Is Bucky seriously going to expose his dick if Clint does?

He wants to find out. Does he want to know badly enough to continue, though? Clint looks over at the cockiness in Bucky’s gaze and the other man’s bared skin, and decides that, yes, he really, really does. Whatever happens here, Clint’s definitely not giving up first.

He’s done much more reckless things than this, and for much less interesting reasons, after all. This, right here, him and Bucky? It might not be the smartest thing Clint’s ever done, but it sure as hell has the potential to be the best, and that’s enough for him.


End file.
